Miscommunication
by Peryton
Summary: Lovino and Antonio are talking on the phone when Lovino tells Antonio that he likes him, but when Antonio doesn't immediately say it back Lovino hangs up on him and immediately calls his best friend Matthew for moral support. Human AU. Short oneshot focusing mainly on Spamano with some PruCan mixed in as well. Has a happy ending, I promise. Rated T because Romano.


_**Hope you guys enjoy this little oneshot I thought up. Be sure to leave a review with some helpful criticism or a compliment, both are equally appreciated. **_

_**~Enjoy**_

Matthew glanced at the caller ID on his phone, which was ringing noisily. Matthew and his boyfriend, Gilbert, had been having a nice relaxing day lounging on the couch at the Canadian's house. Matthew had been reading a book, while his boyfriend had been lying down with his head on Matthew's lap.

"Don't answer it." Gilbert groaned from his spot on the couch. Matthew smiled down at his lap, where his boyfriend's head was nestled comfortably.

"It's Lovino, Gilbert, I have to answer." Matthew said. He gave the albino a quick peck on the lips before setting his book down and reaching over to the coffee table and grabbing his phone.

"Not awesome." Gilbert huffed. Matthew chuckled slightly before answering the phone.

"Hey, Lovino, what's up?" Matthew asked.

"I TOLD HIM! I FUCKING TOLD HIM!" Lovino's heavily accented voice blared in Matthew's ear. Matthew pulled the phone away from his ear quickly to spare his eardrums. Gilbert was startled by the noise and sat up abruptly, muttering a few German choice words under his breath.

"Told who? And told them what?" Matthew asked.

"THE FUCKING TOMATO BASTARD! I TOLD HIM DAMMIT!" Lovino yelled.

"What? Does he mean Toni?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, I think so?" Matthew answered his boyfriend before speaking into the phone again. "What did you tell Antonio?" Matthew asked.

"THAT I FUCKING LIKE HIM! YOU KNOW, LIKE HIM LIKE HIM!" Lovino yelled. Matthew and Gilbert stared at each other in surprise.

"That's great Lovino. That is great isn't it? Antonio said he liked you back right?" Matthew said.

"Of course he did, it's Toni, the idiot's been obsessed with the angry Italian since grade school." Gilbert said. Matthew waved his hand slightly, signaling for Gilbert to shush.

"NO! He didn't say it back. He just rambled about how I was adorable and shit! He didn't say it back dammit." Lovino said, his voice quieter.

"What!" Matthew and Gilbert said simultaneously in shock.

"You're sure?" Gilbert asked, leaning over to speak into the phone.

"The fuck is potato bastard number two doing there?" Lovino asked.

"He's staying over at my place for the weekend, but that's not the point. What do you mean he didn't say it back? What exactly did he say, Lovino?" Matthew replied.

"I don't fucking know, he just, said I was adorable and cooed about tomatoes and shit. You know, Toni stuff. He went on like that for like ten minutes, eventually I just hung up on the stupid bastard." Lovino grumbled dejectedly.

"Oh Lovi." Matthew sighed. Gilbert chuckled slightly.

"STOP LAUGHING POTATO BASTARD THIS IS FUCKING SERIOUS!" Lovino shouted, making Matthew wince slightly.

"You need to turn the volume down on your phone when he calls." Gilbert grumbled. Matthew nodded numbly. Then Gilbert's phone went off, alerting him that someone was calling.

"Alright, calm down Lovino, everything's going to be fine, now tell me exactly what the conversation between you and Toni was, eh." Matthew said. Gilbert stood up and grabbed his phone.

"The awesome me is speaking." Gilbert answered.

"GILBERT! LOVI CONFESSED TO LOVING ME! BUT THEN I GOT CARRIED AWAY AND FORGOT TO SAY IT BACK AND HE HUNG UP ON ME, AND I'VE BEEN CALLING HIM BUT HIS PHONE IS BUSY AND WHAT IF HE HATES ME NOW! I BLEW IT!" Antonio wailed through the speakers before trailing off into Spanish that no one in the room could translate. Matthew and Gilbert exchanged looks, both trying to stifle laughter.

"Hey, Lovino, why don't you come over to my place. You can tell me what happened in person, eh." Matthew said.

"Alright, fine. I'll be there in a few." Lovino said, before hanging up.

"Antonio, calm down. I'm at Mattie's place, come over and we'll talk in person ok?" Gilbert said, grinning at Matthew.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." Antonio answered miserably before hanging up.

"Oh my God, this is so awesome." Gilbert said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Matthew chuckled.

"Leave it to those hosers to get tangled in such a mess." Matthew chuckled.

"But we'll straighten them out, right Birdie." Gilbert smiled down at his adorable blonde.

"Something like that." Matthew said with a smirk. "But I think we need to just leave it them. They'll figure it out." Matthew said.

"Right, but if things get too messy we'll intervene and be totally awesome and fix everything." Gilbert said as he kissed his boyfriends nose lightly.

"Sure we will." Matthew said with a chuckle.

A few moments later the door flew open and Lovino stormed in. Matthew immediately ran over.

"Lovino, are you okay?" Matthew asked his friend.

"No, I'm not fucking okay, maple-bastard." Lovino growled half-heartedly. Matthew gently hugged his friend.

"I'll just leave you two alone for a sec." Gilbert said with a smirk as he vanished into the kitchen.

"Lets sit down." Matthew said as he led his friend over to the couch. "Alright, tell me what happened."

"Well we were talking about our school project at first, then when we finished that we just started talking about random stuff. I don't know, it just, happened. I'm such an idiot. Fuck." Lovino growled softly as his head sank into his hands.

"No, Lovi, you're not an idiot." Matthew said softly as he rubbed his friends back comfortingly.

"Yes I am. How could I think Toni actually liked me, he's just a naïve idiot. He's super nice with everyone, not just me. I'm an idiot. Stupid, stupid, stupid." Lovino groaned as he sank deeper into the couch.

"Maybe it was just a misunderstanding, eh?" Matthew said.

"Maybe. But I doubt it. Why would he ever like someone like me anyway." Lovino said sadly as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Don't say that Lovino, you're an awesome guy." Matthew said.

"I'm an ass who swears at everything that moves." Lovino grumbled.

"You don't swear at girls." Matthew mumbled.

"Yeah, fat lot of good that does me." Lovino pouted. They were both interrupted by rapid pounding on the door.

"You guy's expecting company or something." Lovino asked.

"Gilbert! It's for you!" Matthew called out. Gilbert emerged from the kitchen and headed over to the door. As soon as he opened it an obviously distraught Antonio collapsed into his arms sobbing. Lovino's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't say a word.

"GILBERT! What do I do? What do I do? He hates me now! I messed up so bad, Gilbert. I've never messed up this bad before." Antonio wailed before he collapsed into a fit of sobbing into Gilbert's shoulder, he hadn't noticed Lovino in the room. Gilbert glanced over his shoulder and smirked at Matthew. Matthew glanced at Lovino.

"The fuck did you do?" Lovino hissed in Matthew's ear.

"Not much, this is up to you two. Just tell him the truth, eh." Matthew said as he stood up and signaled for Gilbert to follow.

"Hey, Toni? While I love being your shoulder to cry on and all, I think you may be jumping the gun a bit." Gilbert said with a smirk as he backed away, allowing the Spaniard to catch sight of Lovino sitting in stunned silence on the couch.

"Lovi?" Antonio whispered as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

"Yeah." Lovino replied numbly.

"So, you two have a chat, and Mattie and I will be upstairs if you need anything." Gilbert said as he walked over and grabbed Matthew's hand before the two vanished up the stairs.

"What the hell are you sobbing for, bastard." Lovino grumbled, although his words had no hostility.

"I…After you hung up I tried calling you back and kept getting a busy signal. So I called Gilbert when I realized I messed up and I thought you hated me, I didn't know who else to go to besides him, or Francis but I couldn't get ahold of him either. And I tried to talk to Gilbert but he just said to come over and he'd chat with me in person." Antonio said softly, standing awkwardly in front of the door.

"Sorry, I was probably talking to Matthew when you called." Lovino muttered. Antonio's eyes lit up.

"So you weren't avoiding me?" Antonio asked hopefully.

"Not intentionally." Lovino said softly as he stared at the floor. Antonio stayed silent for a minute before going to sit on the couch, leaving a bit of space between himself and Lovino.

"Why didn't you fucking say it back." Lovino whispered, his voice cracking slightly. Antonio wrung his hands nervously.

"I, um, forgot to. I was just so excited I got carried away. And you hung up before I got the chance to realize I forgot to say it. I'm sorry, Lovi, I didn't mean to. I really do love you, I've always loved you." Antonio said softly, turning to look at Lovino. The Italian refused to meet his eyes.

"Lovi, look at me." Antonio whispered. Reluctantly, Lovino shifted his gaze up to meet Antonio's sad green eyes.

"Sorry I made you think I hated you." Lovino grumbled softly.

"I'm sorry I made you think I didn't love you back." Antonio replied, a soft smile on his face. Gently Antonio leaned forward to wrap Lovino in a gentle hug.

"You're such an idiot. I could never hate you, tomato bastard." Lovino whispered softly as he returned the hug. Antonio smiled broadly at that, and gently planted a quick kiss on Lovino's lips as the two pulled out of the hug causing the Italian to blush.

"Are we good now?" Antonio asked. Lovino was blushing bright red.

"Shut up, bastard, of course we're good." Lovino huffed. Antonio grinned.

"So does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" Antonio asked.

"I guess." Lovino grumbled under his breath.

"YAY!" Antonio screeched excitedly as he tackled Lovino with kisses on his cheeks, neck, nose, basically whatever Antonio could reach.

"DAMMIT! JERK BASTARD CUT IT OUT!" Lovino yelled as he struggled against the energetic Spaniard.

"You know you love me Lovi." Antonio cooed from his new position on Lovino's lap.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, bastard." Lovino grumbled, but quickly shoved Antonio as he tried to go in for another kiss. "But that doesn't mean you can just fucking attack me!" Lovino grumbled. Antonio giggled.

"Okay, Lovi." Antonio smiled as he pressed his forehead against Lovino's.

"I love you Lovino." Antonio said softly.

"I…dammit…I love you too Antonio." Lovino huffed softly. Meanwhile Gilbert and Matthew stood on the stairway, Matthew gently leaning against his boyfriend's chest.

"Looks like it turned out for the best, eh." Matthew said softly.

"Ja, we're just awesome like that." Gilbert chuckled as he planted a kiss in Matthew's golden hair.

**_The end_**


End file.
